ALWAYS NEVER THE SAME
by D'IRIA
Summary: Charles is back home and Nathan wants to have a talk with him. Set Post Third Season.


Title: "Always Never The Same"

Author(s): D'Iria

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Nathan/Charles

Summary: Nathan and Charles have a bit of a talk

Rating: PG-13

Warning(s): Just some fluff and making out

Word Count: 2000

Disclaimer: Don't own wish I did

Author Notes: It's my first fanfic and I hope it's good, please tell me how I did.

"Always Never The Same"

Charles sat behind his desk and sighed some as he rubbed his eyes some. Nine months he had been gone, and he was still getting use to being back, he knew he had a lot to explain to the boys mostly on why he lied to them about his death, but he knew he could postpone that for a little while longer before he did that. He was in deep thought when the door opened and looked up and was surprised to see Nathan standing there and smiled some at him.

"How can I help you Nathan?" he asked as he put his glasses back on and blinked some as he let his eyes adjust. He watched the big front man and waited on him to tell him what was wrong or if there was something he needed, but the big man said nothing just stared at him.

He didn't feel uncomfortable or anything; he knew out of everyone Nathan was the one he had to talk to the most. He had done everything knowing that he was stopping the best thing he ever had in his whole life, and it had hurt him when he told the doctors to tell Nathan he had died while they were tending to all of his injuries, but he had to do it to be able to go and find out what it was he needed and for at least two weeks after he got settled in his hotel room, he cried most of the time. He had even watched the funeral and had nearly left then to go back and tell the boys he was alive, but he stayed in that room self training himself to be able to walk and do everything else he needed. He kept watching Nathan and finally gave in.

"Nathan, what is it?" he asked again and frowned some as he tilted his head some.

Nathan frowned as well as he moved and braced his hands on the desk and leaned in close. He had a lot on his mind, and it all had something to do with the man sitting before him. He still couldn't believe he was back, and a part of him was afraid if he closed his eyes for to long that Charles would be gone for good and he would be alone again trying to manage the others.

"We uh...we need to talk... about everything that has happen and about...you know...about us," he said as he saw the smaller man blink at him.

"Well...okay then. Have a seat, and we'll talk," he said as he motioned for Nathan to sit. Nathan growled at him and moved around the desk and pushed the chair Charles was sitting in and pressed against the window. He glared down at the man who looked surprise and pulled him up out of the chair.

"Not here, we're going some place else," he said as he pulled Charles along with him to lord knows where in this place.

Nathan brought Charles to the one place no one came to most of the time except the two of them, the woods on the grounds where Nathan first told Charles how much he meant to him and how he felt altogether about him. This place was also where the yard wolves stayed most of the time when they didn't wander close to the Haus to get something to eat. Once Nathan was sure no one had followed them he turned around and pulled Charles close to him and looked down at the smaller man who looked at him with wide eyes. Without thinking, Nathan took hold of his face and kissed him hard. He could feel him tense some before Charles finally relaxed enough to kiss him back. God, it felt good to have him back.

Once they broke the kiss, Nathan pressed his forehead against his and looked into his eyes. Like this, he could see the faint scars around his eyes from where his glasses had broken and the glass cut his eyes. He ran his thumb over the scar on his cheek and sighed some; it was one of the only signs of what had happen to Charles and it hurt him to see it. But it was in the past and he had to get over it, learn to love it like he did the man he was holding onto for dear life right now. Pulling away some finally, he sighed some.

"Do you...realize how hard it was trying to keep it together thinking you were gone?" he asked as he saw Charles press his face against his chest and felt him nod.

"I'm sorry, Nathan, but I had to do it, so I could find out what I needed without everyone knowing I was still alive... You can get around better if you don't either existe anymore or are dead," he said as he tightened his hands in Nathan's shirt and looked back up at him.

Nathan frowned some wrapping his mind around what the CFO was talking about and nodded his head some. As hard as it was he would just have to understand until Charles told them what he knew.

"I guess I understand, not quite sure still but...you know," he said as Charles smiled some at him glad to hear that.

"You know that nothing is going to be the same anymore,I'm going to have to watch you boys closer now to make sure nothing bad happens to you again," he said as Nathan arched a brow.

"Hey, we were doing okay...kinda... Anyway, the last time something bad happened, you got your ass kicked not me," he said as he smiled at him some. "Maybe I should watch over you next time huh," he said as Charles pulled away enough and punched the front man in the chest some playfully.

"You get shot with a arrow and tell me how well your able to fight after that," he said as Nathan laughed and pulled him close again and nuzzled his neck some, making Charles tilt his head to the side some and smiled some.

"Don't ever do something like lie to us like that again, or else I will hunt you down and drag you back regardless of what you're doing, do you hear me?" he asked as Charles shivered as he felt Nathan speak against his neck and nodded his head some and kissed his neck some now as well as he pulled him closer to him and bit a little now as he heard Nathan growl again at this.

He wasn't quite sure what happened next but Charles soon found himself pressed up against a tree his arms wrapped around the others neck as he felt Nathan's hand opening the front of his shirt and gasped as he felt him run them over his chest. He loved the feel of it but he hated to do this.

"Nathan, stop, we can't do this right now," he said as he looked into the green eyes that looked really confused at his statement and he couldn't help but smile at him now. "Don't worry, I'm not saying that I don't want to anymore, just right at this moment isn't good because if I'm not back soon, Toki is going to come hunting for me. He said he needed me to fix something for him that he didn't trust anyone else to do, and I just couldn't say no to him," he said as he stroked Nathan's cheek some and kissed him again, smiling to himself as Nathan kissed him back.

Nathan set him down and smirked some at him as he watched him right himself and leaned over him as he braced a hand next to his head and bumped his head against Charles's playfully.

"So when do we get to spend some time alone together then, since it seems we're still together?" he asked as Charles rolled his eyes some and rested his head against Nathan's shoulder.

"How about later on tonight, after I'm done with Toki and work? I'm free then," he said as Nathan nodded his head and stepped back and held his hand out to the smaller man who took it without hesitation. They walked back not saying a word to each other but they always knew what the other said without speaking, and for now, that was more than enough for them.


End file.
